Archer's Adventure
by funnyzoey69
Summary: Archer gives up on finding Giovanni and soon finds that he is being haunted by a mango, as strange as it is. ILasgoc sucks eggs


It had been many years since the fall of Team Rocket. Archer was filled with anxiety every rising sun, as he did not know where Giovanni had gone. He wanted only to impress him by reforming Team Rocket, but without Giovanni there was nobody to impess.  
Proton would always visit Archer and help him through the day. Every one of Archer's actions were strange, as he was lost without his leader. The other exeuctives always helped him, and he often got lost in simple things like walking down halls or getting into bed. One morning they found Archer laying on his desk, thinking it was his bed. They wondered if he would ever get better. After a few years of this, the executives decided to force Archer to go outside.  
"But I don't want to!" He exclaimed. "If I can't find Giovanni, what's the point?"  
"You need human interaction outside of us!" Proton said as he and Petrel dragged him to the door. "You'll be much better outside! Maybe we'll even find Giovanni."  
Proton opened the door and a horror faced them. Stacks of it, everywhere in front of the old Team Rocket base, was thousands of boxes of none other than pizza. The three executives looked up and saw the red uniform standing atop of the tallest stack of pizza boxes. From the posistion, they could tell what he was going to do.  
"DON'T DO IT!" Petrel shouted, but it was too late. Tabitha kicked off the top of the box and flew back onto a large matress on the other side. The exeucitves didn't have it as nice. The giant stack of pizza boxes landed on top of them and fell open. It was everywhere and Archer was screaming.  
Like dominoes, the rest of the stacks of pizza boxes fell. Soon the executives and the base were all covered in pizza. Archer wouldn't stop screaming and he had to be pulled inside by Proton and Petrel. They took all the pizza off and calmed Archer down. "I knew it was a bad idea. I'm never going outside ever again."  
"You have to go outside sometime."  
"We have enough food, I can live in here forever."  
"But who knows what will happen if you don't go out? You'll never find Giovanni."  
"I don't care. Proton is in charge of finding him, I'm staying in here forever."  
And so it began. The next morning Archer woke to find a mango on his bed. He was curious, but threw it away. The next morning another mango appeared when he went to get food. It happened every single day,  
The stress was getting to him. He looked in the mirror and saw that he was balding. He couldn't take it much longer, he had to get rid of these mangoes.  
Just then, there was a strange voice behind him. He turned around and saw Ghetsis, the Baron Alberto, and Cyrus. "What are you three doing here?"  
"I," began Ghetsis, "am the ghost of mango past."  
"I," began Baron Alberto, "am the ghost of mango present."  
"I," began Cyrus, "am the ghost of mango future."  
"We came here about your problem." Ghetsis said. "We believe that this mango is not a food item, but rather a metaphor. Giovanni is the mango. He wants you to pay attention to him, but you throw it away and forget about him. This is what you're doing to poor Giovanni."  
"I am not! I have just had a bad history with mangoes."  
"Oh really? Let's look into the past to find out."  
They were suddenly in a room. Archer noticed that his kid self was in this room. There was a mango on the other side. Between Archer and the mango was a young red haired girl. "Eat it." She chanted. Archer gulped and walked up to the mango. He stared at the mango. It was enticing. He felt the mango, every bad thing and every good thing. He enjoyed this mango. He took a bite out of it and realized his mistake. The mango was disgusting. The red haired girl then ran off, laughing since it was her who put the bad mango there.  
They were back in Archer's current room. "It was her all along...She's the one who did this to me!"  
"Now," Baron Alberto said as he placed his hand on Archer's shoulder. "Let's go see what the others are doing."  
They were suddenly in a room full of gold. On a throne in the center was the Magma Admin, but he was not alone. A familiar brown haired person was with him.  
"But...How?"  
"You see Archer, you have neglected Bill and he has found someone else."  
"But...Bill loves me...It seems we have both lost our lovers today..."  
"What?"  
"You love Tabitha. We all know it."  
"Archer, I don't-"  
"You do."  
"Archer."  
"I know what we must now do! We must find Giovanni so we can get back with the ones we love!"  
"Alright, fine." And they were back in Archer's room. Before they could leave Cyrus placed a hand on Archer's shoulder and they went into the next scene.  
It was a horrible sight. The buildings, the ground, everything was made of pizza. On each of the buildings, there was a large picture of Archer in the manga. It was a disgusting sight. Sitting on a throne in the center of the chaos, was none other than Zoey eating a mango.  
"Archer, this is not the ending you wanted. If you continue to ignore the mango, Zoey will realize that you are gone and she will take the chance. You must go now, Archer. Get rid of the mango, find Giovanni, and get Bill back. Go now, Archer!"  
And they were back in his room once more. "This time, I finally know what I must do."  
"Before you leave, may I suggest a going away orgy?" The Baron Alberto suggested.  
"That is most needed!"  
They raised hell and Archer set off on his adventure.


End file.
